Rise of LostClan
by Random Rocker
Summary: When young Shadow, a blind kittypet whose mother was killed by wild cats, realizes that it is her destiny to restore LostClan and take her place as it's true leader she will have to set out on the rocky path that her ancestors have set for her.
1. Whitekit

**This is my first fanfic so please be nice. ENJOY!!!**

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS I ONLY OWN THE CATS I MADE UP AND LOSTCLAN**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was standing under the trees as the unfamiliar scent of prey clung to the breeze. She followed the trail to a giant tree. Among the roots was a fat shrew nibbling on a seed.

The little she-cat crouched and slowly made her way toward the creature. She gathered all of her power into her hind legs and pounced. Just as she was about to make an impact, she felt something smack her in the face and send her hurtling backwards.

...................................................................................................................

Shadow hissed angrily at the twoleg for hitting her with a broom. The twoleg put the broom away and started yowling to itself. Shadow started grumbling to herself while feeling Snow's humored eyes on her. "Snow!" Shadow spun around to face him. Although she could not see him she could easily tell his face was humored. "Did you see what that twoleg did to me?!"

"What did you say?!" Snow shouted. "I said DID YOU SEE WHAT THAT TWOLEG DID TO ME?!" Snow was Shadow's partially deaf father, and though she shared his white pelt, he decided to call her Shadow to refer to her being blind.

"I would swat to if you tried to pounce on my paws!" Snow replied. Shadow sighed and made her way over to her father. She slumped down in front of him and began to complain, "I was daydreaming about being in a forest," she began, "I was under this HUGE tree stalking a shrew, I pounced and boom smacked in the snout!" Shadow scowled. Snow chuckled lightly "I remember the days when I was a kit of ThunderClan." He mewed softly, "those are the days I wish I could get back."

"Father what is ThunderClan?" Shadow mewled. Snow stared blankly at her for a moment, sighed, and then began,"On the land this twoleg nest is built on, there was once a forest divided up into four territories. There was one Clan in each territory, WindClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, ThunderClan, and StarClan." "But wait!" Shadow interrupted "I thought you said there were only four Clans." Snow seemed as if he was trying to process what she had said, and than flicked her with his tail signaling for her to repeat herself. "I thought you said four Clans!" Shadow meowed louder.

"StarClan is different from the other Clans." Snow explained "StarClan is a Clan made up our warrior ancestors, even the youngest kit knows of StarClan." "I didn't" Shadow grumbled "And what are warriors?"

Snow glanced around sadly "At the time I was separated from ThunderClan I was just a kit, My mother Speckletail called me Snowkit, I was only a few moons away from becoming a warrior apprentice. Apprentices are trained by warriors to hunt, and protect our territories from the other Clans. Onces an apprentice learns all of this they earn their warrior name. If they are lucky and skilled enough, a warrior can be chosen to lead their Clan, at the will of StarClan of course." Snow finished.

"How were you separated from your Clan?" Shadow asked. Her father had a sudden cold aura around him, perhaps she had said too much. "I was carried away by that flea ridden hawk." He hissed. "After that I never saw them again."

"Father, I want to be a warrior!" Shadow mewed confidently. Snow stared at her for a long moment and she could tell he was having his doubts about her because of her being blind. He remained thoughtful for another moment then replied "Even if you could become a warrior who would mentor you?" "Ravenpaw." Shadow answered, remembering her father's story of three apprentices driving a malicious cat named Brokentail out of a forest. Shadow had learned that Snow's "_Nursery Tales" _were all true. Her father said that one of the apprentices, Ravenpaw, went off to live in the nearby farm with a cat named Barley after Brokentail had died saying that Clan life wasn't for him.

"I forbid you to leave this nest!" Snow shouted at her. Shadow was taken aback by her father's sudden outburst. "I've already lost my Clan and your mother, I don't need to lose you to!" Shadow faced the floor sadly. Three moons ago she was lying by her mother's side sleeping when her mother got up went out through the window. Hours later Shadow woke up and followed her mother's scent to the garden. The scent of blood was strong and she began to panic. She ran around the yard only to trip on a large object. She slowly went up to the object to find her mother White, a beautiful snowy-furred loner, had been killed.

"I miss her to you know!" Shadow yowled angrily "If she was still here she would teach me how to be a wild cat!" "It was wild cats that killed her in the first place!" Snow spat. Shadow stood there shocked, she never knew what caused her mothers death, could it really be that wild cats were vicious killers? No, it couldn't be, her mother was wild, and she wasn't a killer.

"Mother wasn't a killer" Shadow meowed calmly. Snow stared at her for a moment that seemed to last an eternity then sighed in defeat, he knew he had lost the argument. "You are not leaving and that is final." Snow meowed. Shadow's temper had finally reached it's peak. "I WISH MOTHER WAS HERE INSTEAD OF YOU!" She yowled loudly, as she launched herself at her father with claws outstretched. Shadow easily knocked her father over and stood over him. Snow stared up at his daughter in horror, and just as she was about to deal the final blow, the twoleg entered the room yowling and hauled Shadow up by her scruff. Shadow screeched in protest as the twoleg threw her into her crate and locked it.

Shadow began violently attacking the walls of her prison, and after about an hour of useless struggling, she gave up and lowered her head in defeat. Shadow could hardly believe she had been about to kill her own father, and strangely she felt a combination of guilt and pride surging through her. Yes, she was proud of herself for being able to defeat an older cat so easily not to mention her disadvantage. "Perhaps I really am just like those cats that killed mother." Shadow meowed sadly. Slowly she made her way to the back of her crate and fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Whitekit." "Whitekit wake up please." A strange voice said while prodding Shadow with a paw. "Today you're going to become an apprentice, don't let your mentor would want a more enthusiastic apprentice?" Shadow's eyes flew open and she was taken aback by what she saw, well not what she _saw_ more that she could _see_. She tried to find the source of the voice and came face to face to face with a short dark brown tabby tom. Shadow was shaking with fear of this unfamiliar cat. "Whitekit what's wrong? it's me Lowbranch." The tom meowed. "L-Lowbranch?" Shadow mewled thinking this tom was confusing her with some other cat. "That's right let's go" Lowbranch meowed enthusiastically.

Shadow followed Lowbranch into a clearing when a sudden call startled her. "let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the tall stump." A muscular gray tom with stunning icy blue eyes called from a rather large tree stump. From all around cats of different colors and sizes began to gather around the stump. "Cats of LostClan!" the gray cat yowled "Moments ago the dawn patrol returned with grave news, along the ThunderClan border, the patrol was attacked by a patrol of ThunderClan warriors." Shadows ears pricked at the mention of ThunderClan. "They tried to escape, but sadly… Spottedsky was attacked and killed before she could flee." The tom meowed as the bloodstained body of a Black she-cat with white flecks was brought into the clearing. Astonished gasps were heard throughout the clearing.

"Loststar, isn't time we started fighting back! We could take all of the other clans if we actually fought instead of always running away!" a gray tom hissed angrily from the group of cats gathered below. "Graystorm, I am truly sorry your mate was lost but we are not a clan of fighting we are clan of peace." The tom apparently the leader **(Author's Note: wow Shadow is really slow -_-') **called Loststar meowed. "She was my mother! Do you really expect me to to nothing!" a tom that looked almost identical to the dead Spottedsky except with gray fur instead of black yowled loudly. "Cloudspots, revenge is never the answer." Loststar meowed calmly. "Perhaps it's time we leave the forest" a soft voice mewled. All heads turned to a beautiful black she-cat with a single white stripe starting at her head, going along her back and ended at the tip of her bushy tail. "that's not something I'd expect to hear from you Skunkstripe" the leader meowed a bit harshly. "I apologize for getting upset but we will not back down from the other clans we just have to work on our defenses and strengthen our stealth skills. Tonight we will sit vigil for Spottedsky, oh and before I forget Whitekit meet me in my den please, that is all." Loststar finished and began to make his way into an opening in the tall stump.

"I guess Loststar wants to speak with you before your ceremony." Lowbranch meowed as the other cats began to dispatch. Shadow nodded slightly. "guess so." She replied. She was actually a bit intimidated by the powerful leader, and was nervous to meet with him especially because she was not the cat these cats thought she was. "well see you later I'm gonna fetch me some fresh kill." Lowbranch meowed and disappeared behind a rock wall.

Shadow mustered all her courage and confidently made her way into the opening of the leader's den. The hollow stump was a lot roomier than she had thought, in fact there was enough space for another seven or eight more cats to fit in and still have a comfortable amount of space. "Greetings Loststar." Shadow mewed. "As well to you Whitekit or shall I say Shadow." the tom replied emotionlessly. Shadow stared at the cat in front of her shocked, "Y-you know w-who I am!?" Shadow meowed frightened. If this cat knew who she was he could either explain things to her or even train her, or maybe attack her for impersonating a clanmate. The tom had risen from his nest and was slowly making his way towards her. "Wha-What are you gonna do to me" Shadow whimperd frozen out of fear.

CLIFFHANGER!!! Sorry for that I'll try to update as soon as I can (more like am bored enough to update) but to tell the truth this to FOREVERS to write so don't yall get yo hopes up! Bye Bye Bye my friends!

P.S. Review

P.P.S. No hater comments please, but constructive criticism is allowed

P.P.P.S. The Click Five RULES!!! (do not own)


	2. Training in StarClan Territory

**Hello everyone sorry if it's been a while, but you know it's Summer Vacation! Everyone is supposed to be out enjoying their lives, not that I really have a life to enjoy hehe… Anywho please enjoy the chapter**

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**RECAP:** "Greetings Loststar." Shadow mewed. "As well to you Whitekit or shall I say Shadow." the tom replied emotionlessly. Shadow stared at the cat in front of her shocked, "Y-you know w-who I am!?" Shadow meowed frightened. If this cat knew who she was he could either explain things to her or even train her, or maybe attack her for impersonating a clanmate. The tom had risen from his nest and was slowly making his way towards her. "Wha-What are you gonna do to me" Shadow whimperd frozen out of fear.

Loststar continued to slowly slink forward until their whiskers brushed against each other. "Do you know why you are here?" the tom questioned. Shadow slowly shook her head slowly. Loststar nodded and made his way back to his nest. He sat down and motioned for her to come and join him. She cautiously slunk over to Loststar and sat down beside him.

"I'm guessing you already know all about warriors, right?" he meowed. Shadow nodded again "My father explained it to me, then we got into an argument about me becoming a wild cat." Shadow faced the earth sadly. "I got so angry I almost killed him." She mewled. Loststar wrapped his tail around her is a comforting gesture. "You really are just like your mother you know, she lost her temper so easily." Shadow froze then slowly turned to face him. "You know my mother?" she asked. The tom nodded. "Yes Shadow, in fact you and I are kin."

Shadow's eyes widened. She was related to this amazing cat? "H-how?" She stuttered in shock "White was my granddaughter." He replied with a proud glimmer in his eyes. Shadow couldn't believe her ears. "Mother never mentioned being part of a clan before!" Shadow meowed excitedly. Loststar had a sudden coldness in his eyes. "White was born _after_ the incident." He hissed. "Incident?" Shadow mewed while cocking her head to the side. Loststar sighed "follow me." He meowed getting up and heading towards the opening. Shadow obeyed him and sat next to him once again.

Loststar drew in a deep breath and then released, he remained motionless for a few more seconds. Shadow stared at her great grandfather with a confused expression, when suddenly the world outside the den became nothing but a blur. "What the heck is happening!?" she yowled. Loststar blinked his icy eyes and everything stopped. "Look." Was all that the tom said. Shadow drew in a shaky breath and poked her head out of the den.

Outside cats were eating, grooming, and play fighting, all perfectly normal behaviors. The wind was calm and the sky blue, everything seemed perfectly peaceful. "Everything looks fine." Shadow meowed. "Look towards that slope." Loststar hissed pointing with his snout to a grassy slope dappled with leaves. Shadow focused on that spot and it wasn't long before a battle cry was heard in the distance. Within seconds hundreds of cats began spilling down the slope. Before long screeches of fury and cries of pain split the air.

"What's going on!?" Shadow wailed. Loststar pressed himself up against her fur to comfort her. "The other clans were trying to kill and or drive us out, whichever came first." He growled. "Why would they do that!?" Shadow cried. "They thought we were a useless clan full of pushovers, a waste of space!" the tom spat.

Loststar was about to head back to his nest, when Lowbranch stuck his brown head through the opening. "Loststar we're under attack, the enemies have blocked the way out of camp!" Lowbranch huffed out. "Tell Blizzardfang to get everyone out through our secret escape route, he and I are the only ones who know of it!" Loststar ordered. Lowbranch shot Shadow a worried glance and pushed his muzzle to her cheek before dashing over to a large gray-and-white tom. Shadow watched him leave then turned to her great grandfather. "Loststar who is the real Whitekit to Lowbranch?" Shadow asked

"Well, Whitekit was my real daughter but… my mate Wildheart died right after giving birth to her" Loststar meowed sadly. "So Lowbranch's mate Vinetail, who had lost her kits to a green cough infection, took care of Whitekit but by the time Whitekit was able to eat solid food, Vinetail… was killed." He finished. The story slightly confused her but Shadow could see why the tom cared so deeply for a kit that wasn't his own.

Loststar and Shadow stood there in silece as the shrieks and cries raged on outside. "Aaargh I can't take this anymore!" the leader boomed. Within a split second all the noise was gone and the scenery changed from the bloody LostClan camp to a starry plain filled with cats that appeared to have stars in their pelt.

Shadow turned to face Loststar and stared at him in awe as she noticed that is pelt was also glittering. "Were are we?"she breathed. "We are in LostClan's section of StarClan's hunting grounds." Loststar replied. "Why?" Shadow mewed. "To begin your training as a LostClan warrior" he meowed. "Silverpool!" he called. Seconds later a beautiful slender she-cat with silver fur came bounding up to them.

"Loststar it's been a while." She said cheerfully then turned toward Shadow with a serious face. "Is this the one from the prophecy?" She meowed. Loststar nodded "Shadow this is Silverpool, she was our medicine cat before the incident, medicine cats heal the warriors and interpret signs from StarClan." Silverpool bowed her head "honor to meet you" she mewed softly. "As well you." Shadow mewed bowing her head as well. "Silverpool is here to teach you about herbs and the ways of a medicine cat." Loststar meowed. Shadow cocked her head "Why would I need to know that?" she asked.

Loststar stepped forward and bent down so he was face to face with Shadow "To fulfill your destiny!" he whispered. "D-destiny?" she mowed. "It is all in the prophecy" Silverpool stated. Loststar nodded then raised his head with pride glittering in his eyes "The white shadow shall shed light on the lost clan and lead it out of the darkness!" his strong voice rang out through the clearing. From all around the starry cats gathered together and formed a circle around them and bowed their heads respectfully. "Long have I waited for this moment, I have been watching the descendants of LostClan and finally, you have arrived, the true leader of LostClan!" the gray tom roared. The cats around them cheered and hollered praises to Shadow but she was frozen out of shock, she was a six moon old kittypet who knew nothing about the life outside of walls. How could she possibly lead a clan?

Once the cheering died down Loststar began to speak again "Whitepaw shall begin her training immediately, soon LostClan shall be restored, all cats excluding Silverpool, dismissed!" The cats around them began breaking off into smaller groups and left the three alone. Shadow turned to face Loststar and Silverpool "Whitepaw?" she meowed. "It's your apprentice name" Loststar explained "that is what we will call you until you've earned your warrior name." "So let's get started" Silverpool mewed happily "I'm going to show you herbs and tell you their name and uses and you'll repeat them after me." Whitepaw sighed and nodded, she couldn't let all these cats down, if they depended on a kittypet they must be desperate.

"Alright first Juniper berries, bellyache" Silverpool meowed while pulling out some small berries from behind a bush. Whitepaw nodded then repeated "Juniper berries, bellyache."

*Many herbs and rules later*

"A medicine cat cannot fall in love." Whitepaw repeated. Silverpool smiled at Whitepaw while curling her tail in delight. "That's everything!" she meowed. Whitepaw sighed in relief, her brain felt as if it was going to burst any minute now. She glanced over to to Lostsar who was currently napping on a boulder. Whitepaw growled and hopped up the boulder and poked the tom with a claw. Loststar lifted his head groggily and turned to face her. "What?" he whined "I'm learning about herbs until my head nearly explodes, and you're sleeping!?" Whitepaw snapped. "Your point being?" Loststar meowed. Whitepaw huffed and jumped off of the boulder. "Never mind what's next?" she snapped "Watch how you speak to us." Loststar meowed sternly "Treat your elders with respect." "Right." Whitepaw meowed facing the ground.

"Well, every clan has a special skill, RiverClan can swim, ShadowClan can live in marshes, WindClan are incredibly fast, ThunderClan, can hunt in dense undergrowth, and LostClan's special skill happens to be stealth, we can easily disguise our sent and travel without making a sound, so we'll work on that." The tom explained. Whitepaw was actually a bit excited to learn something like this, it seemed more like a warrior's skill than making poultices and leaf wraps. "So first you have to get as close to the earth as possible, but you still have to stay light on your paws." Loststar meowed as he demonstrated his stance. Whitepaw copied his position rather easily. "If this is as hard as it gets, I think I can handle it." Whitepaw meowed confidently. Loststar smirked "Sure it's easy" he meowed "until we start moving."

With that he shot off with a speed Whitepaw didn't think was possible for a cat, and without making a sound! Whitepaw stood there dumbfounded for a moment then shook her head and launched herself after him. She was staying light on her paws, but she could hear the grass rustling under her paws. By now Loststar was back sitting over by Silverpool, waiting for Whitepaw to finish running. Once She reached him she looked up to Loststar panting heavily. "Can we work on disguising my scent and come back to this later?" Whitepaw asked. Loststar smiled at her "Sure, come over here he meowed.

Whitepaw followed Silverpool and Loststar over to what appeared to be a garden of herbs. "This is the easy part" Loststar meowed "All you have to do is roll in some herbs; personally I recommend mint or maybe parsley to keep things fresh. Whitepaw nodded and began rolling in the garden. She got up and shook the scraps of parsley from her fur. "you smell like a warrior already." Silverpool chimed. Whitepaw smiled then turned to Loststar "We go back to running now right?" Whitepaw mewed. Loststar nodded and took off again.

*Many practice runs later*

Whitepaw couldn't believe it, she was actually doing it! She was so close to the ground, yet she felt like she was flying! Normally her white pelt would be easily noticeable, but she was moving so fast she looked like a blur. Whitepaw dashed over to Loststar and tackled him to the ground. "Thank you Loststar!" she meowed "I feel like I can take on the world!" Lostsar pushed her off and smiled. "I'm afaid this is all I can teach you, you must find a mentor that can teach you how to hunt and defend yourself." He meowed. "I already have someone in mind." She replied. Loststar nodded and motioned for her to come closer.

Whitepaw stepped forward and waited. "Close your eyes." The gray tom meowed. Whitepaw obediently complied as Loststar rested his muzzle on her head. "Once your new mentor has taught you all they know, come and see me at the moonstone." He meowed. Whitepaw was about to question him but when she opened her eyes, all she saw was darkness. She was back in her crate at the twoleg nest! Was it all really just a dream? Loststar, Silverpool, LostClan all fake!? But more importantly what about her destiny?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Well there ya have it, chapter 2 of ****Rise of****LostClan** **I've been kinda upset with the number of reviews which is ZERO! So me, being the genius that I am, came up with this: I need a name for a medicine cat so please if you have a good idea for a medicine cat please tell me. **

**What needs to be included:**

**Name: **

**Description: **

**Personality: **

**Interesting Facts: **

**See yall next time on Rise of LostClan! ... I wonder what butterflies taste like? **


End file.
